otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
The Folly of Mortals
January 23rd, 11:10 PM Wildomar, The Twin's House 10:04:01 PM Arbi: Yuri: The bathroom door opens and he walks out in just his pants, walking over to the closet to find a shirt to wear. He grabs the one with Azazel on it and puts it on. We're gonna be fighting a real life demon... I hope we're ready. 10:04:48 PM Omniance: Lucas: Two real life demons... Possibly at the same time. 10:06:29 PM Arbi: Yuri: After putting his socks and shoes on he looks over to his brother to see what he's doing. 10:08:54 PM Omniance: Lucas: He's sitting at his desk, already dressed and ready to go. He's done a quick rough sketch of the Dark One they fought. I feel like we should tell someone... But I don't know who we'd tell. He erases something. Murdoc will know what happened to us... Should something happen. 10:12:05 PM Arbi: Yuri: If he gets out of jail... He stands up, looking at the clock. Let's get going, don't want anything holding us up last minute. He opens their bedroom door and heads towards the stairs down the hall. 10:13:04 PM Omniance: Lucas: He puts down his pencil and stands up, grabbing his nice leather jacket. Yeah. Let's go. 10:14:56 PM Arbi: As Lucas makes it downstairs Yuri grabs his arm and turns him invisible before their sister can see them. 10:16:53 PM Omniance: Lucas: He pauses, watching their sister. She's sitting in front of the TV. They can hear their mother softly snoring next to her. How do we get out without her hearing? Yasmine: She stands up, whatever they were watching ended a few minutes ago and she's ready to go to sleep. 10:17:56 PM Arbi: Yuri: He silently watches their sister pass them to go upstairs, when he hears her close her bedroom door they sneak out before anyone else sees them. 10:18:32 PM Omniance: As they go towards the front door the bell rings, and there's a loud pounding on it. 10:19:12 PM | Edited 10:19:53 PM Arbi: Yuri: He freezes when he hears the knocking and knows it's going to wake up their mom. He turns off the invisibility and answers the door, opening it to see who it is. 10:21:51 PM Omniance: Luana: As he opens the door their grandmother is standing there, staring forwards. Despite being so small and frail, she's terrifying for them to see, and she slowly looks at Yuri, then to Lucas. 10:23:21 PM | Edited 10:23:42 PM Arbi: Yuri: His eyes widen, from everyone in the world he expected to be at the door their grandmother was the last. ...Grandma? 10:24:31 PM Omniance: Clara: Lucas is about to say something but stops as they hear their mother getting up. I'm coming... I'm coming... She groans, walking into the den to get the door. She pushes the sleep from her eyes. ...Mom...? ...Mom! What are you doing here?! 10:29:26 PM Omniance: Luana: She walks into the house, as she does her outfit turns from the ragged asylum clothing to a normal brown and black dress, and her hair goes from being stringy and messy to brushed and done up. I signed myself out earlier today. Clara: ...What? You can do- Luana: I checked myself in, I can certainly check myself out. Clara: I... I-I know but are you ready to be out you seemed- Luana: She looks at Yuri and narrows her eyes with a cold accusing stare. Things are different now. I feel like I need to be here with my family. She says it in a course and almost blaming way. Clara: You could've at least called... Told us you were coming, it's almost midnight -Wait how did you even know where to find us- Luana: I know where my own daughter lives! Her eyes dart to their mother, who goes quiet. It's scary to see someone seem to turn their mother into a small child with a glance. Clara: Sorry I just... We don't have anywhere for you to stay... We're un prepared... That's... That's all I meant... 10:31:04 PM Omniance: Luana: I'll sleep on the floor. Clara: No-no, I'll tell Yasmine to sleep on the couch... She turns and quickly goes up stairs. Their grandmother slowly looks back and forth at them again. 10:33:22 PM | Edited 10:35:19 PM Arbi: Yuri: He remembers what their grandma told them the last time they saw her at the asylum. He hesitates for a second but heads for the door instead of greeting her normally. 10:35:44 PM Omniance: Lucas: He seems to be physically unable to speak, so he just slowly walks passed her as quietly as he can, like he's trying to sneak by even though she's staring directly at them. Luana: She turns and watches them walk out the door, glaring at them silently. The front door closes on its own. 10:37:09 PM Arbi: Yuri: He doesn't say anything until he reaches their jeep infront of the garage, he turns to look back at their house. What is she doing here? 10:38:54 PM Omniance: Lucas: He gets in the jeep. Putting the key in the ignition. Maybe she's here to... I don't know... 10:40:19 PM Arbi: Yuri: Seal demons into the rest of her family? He looks back at him. 10:41:23 PM Omniance: Lucas: I hope not... He starts backing the Jeep out of the driveway. I don't want to leave the house now... 10:43:10 PM Arbi: Yuri: He gets out of the car and runs back inside to make sure she isn't doing anything else demonic. 10:44:14 PM Omniance: Luana: She's still standing in the front room. Staring at him as he opens the door. Lucas runs up behind his brother after a moment. The sounds of their mother talking to Yasmine upstairs can be heard. 10:45:02 PM Arbi: Yuri: What are you doing here? I'd feel better leaving the house if you told us... 10:47:52 PM Omniance: A voice whispers from around Yuri. Hungry... Luana: You've been infected. I will not let your mistake destroy my daughter. If it isn't you two that come home in the morning, I will do all in my power to protect what remains of this family. 10:50:53 PM Arbi: Yuri: He looks to his side at his brother for a second before looking back. Fair enough... but you should have a little more faith in us, Grandma. Afterall... it was you that sealed Belxephon inside us in the first place. 10:55:53 PM Omniance: Luana: I've plenty of faith in you, which is why I will not be helping you tonight. That doesn't make me any less... Disappointed in you. Her eyes dart to Yuri. Possession? Amateur mistake. I expected more from both of you. She narrows her eyes and looks to the side. ...This smells of a Witch's doing however. I've been away too long. She moves to turn away and then stops, as if to think for a moment. And stop telling everyone the demon's name. Never utter it to anyone, not even to me. You give them power over you when you tell them his name. She continues up stairs without looking back at them. 10:57:14 PM Arbi: Yuri: He watches her leave before looking back at his brother. What does she mean by a Witch's doing? 10:58:32 PM | Edited 11:04:19 PM Omniance: Lucas: He shrugs slightly. Leena? I mean we only know one witch... Two... Sorta. We kinda blew the other one off. 11:03:45 PM Arbi: Yuri: He sees the clock in the living room and turns, patting his brother as he heads out back to jeep. We'll figure it out later... 11:05:22 PM Omniance: Lucas: He turns, fumbling with his keys. Yeah... Later. They get in the car and drive off. 11:06:04 PM Arbi: Meanwhile... 11:10:06 PM | Edited 11:11:48 PM Arbi: Hailey: No! She slams her wand down like a ruler. That fire is too intense, you need to focus. This is an enchantment not a combat spell! They're both standing outside in Hailey's backyard, there's two porch lights down on them with a stone hovering in the air inbetween them. 11:12:31 PM Omniance: Leena: It's difficult to concentrate when someone you thought might be your mentor stabs you in the back. She says it calmly as she conjures another flicker of fire. 11:13:46 PM Arbi: Hailey: No excuses. She walks around Leena in a circle, watching her every move. After a moment she stops, seeing that Leena almost has it. 11:15:28 PM Omniance: Leena: The fire turns purple at the last moment. She groans and lets it go as the small flicker suddenly pops into harmless violet sparks like a fire cracker. 11:20:37 PM Arbi: Hailey: She sighs and walks away from her, rubbing her eyes. Excuse me... She walks back inside, the sliding door opening and closing behind her. Mandy and Isaac are outside too, both of them tied up in red chains to the ground. They look more like demonic metal than magic. There's a black, red and purple symbol floating infront of them, the source of the chains. Along with the chains there's a red metal plate around their mouths, stopping them from talking. 11:22:11 PM Omniance: Leena: She sighs and one of the porch lights explodes in a violet flash. She looks over her shoulder in annoyance at it. 11:23:06 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: Her eyes are so unnaturally green that she looks strange. She's just been staring at Hailey the entire time, sweat running down her face due to how angry she it. 11:26:12 PM Arbi: Isaac: He looks from Mandy to Leena, wondering if she has a plan yet. 11:28:52 PM Omniance: Leena: She takes a deep breath. After a moment she raises her eyes and a flicker of flames appears in between her hands. She empowers it and then thrusts her hands forwards and it crackles into the stone, flickering as the sparks dart around it in a then burst into flames that sear into the stone, imbuing it with power. She takes a step back, looking at the enchantment. 11:31:33 PM Arbi: Isaac: He isn't sure if he should feel happy that she got it right. He hears Hailey coming back from the house and looks at Leena's stone again. 11:33:47 PM Arbi: Hailey: The sliding door opens and she walks back outside. Oh? She walks up to her, the stone sliding out of Leena's hand and floating into Haileys. She keeps her eye on the stone while she talks. Not so hopeless afterall... 11:34:22 PM Omniance: Leena: So long as you're alive I think I'm pretty hopeless. 11:35:07 PM Arbi: Hailey: She narrows her eyes and grabs the stone, throwing it in Mandy and Isaac's direction. 11:35:31 PM Omniance: Leena: Why are you doing this? 11:39:52 PM Arbi: The stone flies past them, missing them both and flying down to the end of the backyard. Fire erupts from the stone on impact, the flames grow and swirl around making a sound similar to a screeching monster. It's apparent to Leena now that the runes on the stones are of demonic origin. After a few seconds the fires vanish, the landscape charred black. 11:40:57 PM Omniance: Leena: She stares at the place. ...What the hell was that? She looks at Hailey, You destroyed it?! 11:52:06 PM Arbi: Hailey: A larger stone appears inside of her. This is the stone you're going to enchant...but Only after midnight. One stone each day, no more no less. She closes her hand around the stone and it vanishes. To answer your first question... I have a promise to keep. She looks towards Mandy. You must know of promises, Mandy Lane. Yes, I'm sure you'd never break your promise to this boy. Isaac... You'd do anything for him, wouldn't you? 11:52:50 PM Omniance: Mandy Lane: She just glares at Hailey silently. 11:59:39 PM | Edited 12:21:00 AM Arbi: Hailey: You'd tear the world apart to keep him safe... Love makes us do crazy things, doesn't it? She smirks down at her before walking away from the chained up couple. But I'm not going to tear the world apart. I'm taking two arrogant brothers already bond to hell and replacing their souls with two beautiful... powerful... demon brothers. She closes her eyes, smiling just thinking about it. AM Omniance: Leena: And that doesn't seem wrong to you at all. AM | Edited 12:17:14 AM Arbi: Hailey: I've lived... so very long. I've watched these mortals grow around me. I've heard all their promises to be with me for eternity, only to die like all the others. So many times have I seen death. She turns around, looking at Leena. I feel nothing for these mortals now... She looks towards their backyard and the charred landscape. I've moved on to someone that can never die... someone that will never leave me. AM Omniance: Leena: So he's promised to stay with you, forever? Until the end of time. AM Arbi: Hailey: She closes her eyes, sighing blissfully. Until the end of time. AM Omniance: Leena: You just have to give up everything else. Off a husband, trick your child into bargaining away his soul for some fling with a girl, threaten to kill two people, force another that looked up to you into helping with your dirty work, and then damning two more to what I can only assume is a fate worse than death. This demon sounds more like he's just trying to sever any connection to anything decent you've every had, so that you'll only have him and he can play puppet master. AM Arbi: Hailey: She just watches Leena with a smile before she begins laughing to herself before stopping abruptly. You'll never understand love, not a young girl like. You've never even felt it... but I know you want to. I've seen how you look at them. Yuri and Lucas... AM Omniance: Leena: You don't sound like you love anything. You sound like you're desperate and lonely. There's a difference. Even a "young girl" like me knows that! She crosses her arms over her chest. AM Arbi: Hailey: She whips her wand and an invisible force slams back into the ground, she points down at it and out from the ground rises a massive hand that wraps its fingers around Leena's body. She walks up to her. I tire of mortals. Look upon your friends. They will all die around you. Remember that. She looks at her for a second longer before walking away and finally vanishing. AM Omniance: Leena: She looks over at Mandy Lane and Isaac before looking back to Hailey and yelling, even though she's gone. You're afraid! Too cowardly to just become a normal person and fade away with some grace! I'll never be like you! That's a promise I'll keep! She narrows her eyes, a plan having formed in her mind.